


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by skittenninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Hallucinations, POV Sam Winchester, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittenninja/pseuds/skittenninja
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 16: A dying witch's spell has left Sam with some rather grotesque hallucinations.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949905
Kudos: 11





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Cases involving witches never seemed to go smoothly.

It had gone fine at first. The three of them had easily tracked down the woman who was boiling people’s brains inside their skulls for fun and they were able to work out the location of her next victim, driving over and catching her in the act.

They’d saved the guy’s mind from literally melting, but before Dean fired off the bullet to kill her, Sam had unfortunately taken a hit from a spell.

Sam hadn’t noticed the effects immediately, and neither had anyone else. He watched the witch fall to the ground, lifeless, the man she’d been attacking still unconscious on the floor.

Him and Cas both walked over to where he was lying, intending to check and subsequently treat any injuries, but Sam had been mid-step when he was struck with a blinding pain in his head. His first thought was that he was, somehow, having a vision again, though it quickly became clear that this wasn’t the case.

The pain vanished as quickly as it came, leaving behind something sinister in Sam’s brain. He first noticed it when he tried to look at Cas’ face, the concern in his friend’s expression melting away before his eyes. In fact, not only did the expression melt, but so did his _skin_ , dripping from his skull like hot wax and falling to the floor. Hollow eye sockets peered at Sam through burning muscle, every single one of Cas’ teeth exposed now that his cheeks no longer existed. They weren’t human teeth, either. They were pointed and uneven and covered in the melted flesh from his own face.

Nausea punched Sam in the gut instantly and he scrambled backwards from his friend, wanting desperately to look away from the horror-show but finding himself unable to do so. It was a gory, scarring train wreck that had just cemented itself in Sam’s memory for life.

Someone else called his name, and through his fear Sam could still recognize that it was Dean’s voice. He looked over to his brother, who stood a few feet away, thankful to have an escape from the nightmare in front of him.

As soon as Sam’s eyes found Dean, however, he was at once confronted with the fact that there would be no end. His face wasn’t melting like Cas’, but that didn’t make the sight any better. His eyes were pushed too far forward in his sockets, swollen and leaking both blood and some disgusting, unknown fluids. It looked like someone was slowly dissolving them with acid right then and there, both of them festering and weeping, completely oblivious to the parts that were missing.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam couldn’t hear him. He was too focused on his brother’s teeth, or lack thereof. His mouth was completely empty, save for the infected and bleeding remains of a cut out tongue that dripped black ooze from his already purple lips.

Sam scrambled backwards again, barely able to push down the vomit that tossed and churned inside him. Both Cas and Dean moved closer to him, and cold dread hit Sam like a brick as his back found the wall.

He was cornered.

He might have been screaming something about leaving him alone, some sort of cry for help, but Sam’s voice sounded far away to even his own ears. All his focus was on the decaying bodies of his brother and friend, the ones that were moving ever closer.

It was then that Sam’s hands caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something was off about them, though he couldn’t quite see what that was.

He regretted checking as soon as he brought his hands up in front of him.

The skin was stretching and moving all over them, even on his fingers. There was a sickening wriggling feeling underneath, something, or a million somethings, crawling around under his own flesh.

There was a prick of pain on the back of Sam’s left hand, then blood.

Then an endless torrent of small bugs came rushing out of the wound, mandibles biting down on his skin the whole way up his arm as they quickly crawled towards his face. There was a similar wound on his right hand a second later, the same result following.

Frantically, Sam tried to shake the creatures off of his body, screaming at them to get off, but nothing did him any good. They were practically glued to his skin, and nothing was there to stop them as he felt them crawl into his ears, nose, and mouth, worming their way back inside of him again.

Sam could feel them in his throat as he screamed.


End file.
